Spring Ball
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Kaylee Bolton is nervous about the spring ball so her mother tells her about the time when she was in it.
1. Chapter 1

"_MOM!" a 17 year old girl said as she ran into the kitchen where she found her mother._

"_Mom, there you are." The girl said as she stood in front of her mother excited._

"_Kaylee Alexis Bolton what in the world are you so happy for." Gabriella Bolton said as she laughed at her daughter._

"_Mom, mom it came." Kaylee said as she started to jump up and down._

"_What came sweetheart?" Gabriella said as she looked at her confused._

"_The letter; I got in. I'm a finalist for the Spring Ball at Lava Springs." Kaylee said as she started to scream._

"_Oh My God sweetie that's great." Gabriella said as she hugged her excited daughter._

"_They said that I'm a finalist and have to go against 9 other girls." Kaylee explained._

"_I have to bring a date with me."_

"_You could take Michael. I know that he would want to go." Gabriella said talking about her boyfriend Michael Baylor, the son of Gabriella best friends Zeke and Sharpay Baylor._

"_Yeah but mom look at all the events; what if we don't win?" Kaylee said as sat on the couch._

"_Sweetie what are you talking about? Of course you will win." Gabriella said as she looked at her confused._

"_Mom I'm going against 9 other girls 5 of which are from East High and the other 4 from West High. I mean I might not win." Kaylee said in a sad tone._

"_Kaylee of course you will win. I know you and this competition and you are defiantly going to win." Gabriella said as she smiled at her daughter._

"_Mom, how do you know about this competition?" Kaylee said as she looked at her mother confused._

"_Honey let me tell you about the time when I was in the Spring Ball." Gabriella said with a smile as her daughter looked at her. _

"_You were in it?" Kaylee said as she looked at her mother shocked._

"_Yep now listen." Gabriella said as she started the story._

Gabriella Montez was in the living room with her best friends; Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nelson and her boyfriend of a year Troy Bolton all watching TV.

"Gabriella you have mail." Inez Montez said as she walked in the living room full of teens.

"Really from who?" Gabriella said as she got up from her spot on her boyfriend to get the letter.

"I don't know open it and see." The whole gang looks on with the same confused face as she opens the letter and reads:

**Dear Ms. Montez, We are happy to inform you that you and 6 other young ladies have been chosen to be in the Albuquerque, New Mexico's Spring Ball. The Ball will be held on May 20, 2010 at The Lava Springs Resort. Congratulations and good luck.**

"Oh My God." Was all Gabriella could say as she finished reading the letter.

"Oh My God Gabriella congrats." Her best friends Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay said all at the same time.

"Congrats babe." Troy said as he hugged her.

"ThanksBut what is the ball?" Gabriella said confused.

"That's right you weren't here when we had one." Taylor said.

"Well, Brie-Ella, the Spring Ball is the big event that we have that selects 6 girls to compete for Ms. Albuquerque." Sharpay said informing her friends.

"And usually there are 4 East High girls and 2 West High." Kelsi added.

"Well it looks like Gab is one of those 4." Chad said as he looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah it sounds fun. Shar did you do it." Gabriella said as she asked her best friend.

"Yeah when I was 15 but I didn't win. I won one of the other events." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Well Gabs are you going to do it?" Kelsi said as she looked at her.

"Of course I am, that is if Mr. Bolton will be my date." Gabriella said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Is that an invite Ms. Montez?" Troy said with a smirk.

"Maybe that depends. Are you going with me?" Gabriella said with the same smirk.

"Of course I am. I'll be honored to." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Well it looks like we are going to be doing a lot of shopping." Inez said as the girls cheered and the boys groaned.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

The next day everyone knew that Gabriella was one of the six girls that was in the ball and seeing as she was one of the most popular girls in school other than Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi every guy wanted to be her date. When you go into the hallways you see a huge banner that say**; Congrats to our 4 girls!** And it had a picture of each of the girls that was in the event. Two of the girls were friends of Gabriella's; Kelly Thomson and Celena Jonas and the other was Katie Johnson; someone that hated Gabriella down to the guts. Gabriella and the girls were all at her locker talking when Landon Smith, caption of the football came up to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella." Landon said in a flirty tone.

"Landon what do you want?" Gabriella said looking annoyed.

"I just wanted to say congrats on getting into the ball." Landon said putting up his hands in defense.

"Thanks Landon." Gabriella said with a fake smile knowing he was up to something.

"And I wanted to know if you needed a date." Gabriella and the girls rolled their eyes and look at him like he is stupid.

"Yes Landon I have a date; Troy. You know my boyfriend." Gabriella said.

"Oh well you know I figured you wanted to win but you know since he's your date you might as well not go." Landon said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Landon had been trying to get with Gabriella every since her and Troy started to date; not to mention she was the most popular girl in school, the girls basketball and volleyball caption. Most guys would back off since she was Troy's girl but some of them like Landon just wanted to piss Troy off.

"First, eww. Second, Troy's my boyfriend and we will win. Third, there is no way in HELL that you will ever be my date. I'll choose any other guy before I choose you." Gabriella said as the girls started to laugh.

"You heard her Smith, get the fuck away from my girl." A voice said and Landon turned around to see that it was Troy with the rest of the guys.

"Well look who it is Troy Bolton and his crew." Landon said with a smirk as they all glared at him.

"Like I said before get the hell away from my girl before I kick your ass." Troy said as his eyes changed from blue to navy which means he is mad as hell.

"Gabriella let me know when you need a real date." Landon said to Gabriella as she faked a smile and he winked at her which caused Troy to almost jump on him but Jason and Zeke grabbed him before her could.

"Man Landon is an ass." Chad said.

"Yeah and he was only doing that to piss me off as always." Troy said as he hugged Gabriella from the back.

"Well it doesn't matter if he was I still wasn't going to let him be my date." Gabriella said.

"Yeah that's because I'm the best one ever." Troy said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Cocky much Superstar." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"So are you." Troy said.

"True." Sharpay said as the gang laughed.

"You know Gabs that's like the 9th guys that has asked you already." Kelsi said as Troy looked at her.

"Really; who were they." Troy said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Nobody just a some people form the baseball team and drama club." Gabriella said as she looked at Kelsi with the I-thought-I- said- not-to-say-anything look and Kelsi mouthed "Sorry" to her.

"Yeah okay." Troy said as everyone laughed.

"Aww come on babe you know you're the only guy for me." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah I know." Troy said as he kissed her while the guys said eww and the girls awed.

"Not to break this love moment up, but lets get to class before Ms. Darbus explodes." Zeke said as everyone walks off to homeroom.

**There's the first one; how was it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

In homeroom everyone was buzzing about the whole spring ball event. Some people talked about who shouldn't and should be in it while some talked about who was going to win. Many people came up to Gabriella and congratulate her while some boys asked her if she had a date but when they saw Troy's face they already knew the answer.

"Alright everyone take your seats; and Mr. Bolton please remove yourself from Ms. Montez." Ms. Darbus said as the class laughed and she entered the room.

"Okay now I would like to congratulate the 4 young ladies who are in the Spring Ball." Ms. Darbus said as everyone clapped.

"Now speaking of the Spring Ball, the young ladies and their dates will be have to take a ballroom class for one of the events; and that will be starting after school." As Ms. Darbus said this the dates of the girls' faces all fell as the class started to laugh.

"Oh My God; I can't believe we have to take that class." Troy said as they all sat at the lunch room table.

"Oh come on babe it want be that bad." Gabriella said as the girls giggled.

"That's easy for you to say, girls love this stuff." Troy said as he pouted.

"Yeah Troy's right you girls are always watching that dancing show." Chad said as he made a face.

"DANCING WITH THE STARS." All the girls said at the same time.

"Yeah that is the one." Zeke said.

"Any way.." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Babe you'll do fine." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"Yeah superstar all you have to do is learn one dance and perform

"See; but since you don't want to do it I could always find another date." Gabriella said with a smirked as she looked at Troy who widens his eyes.

"Okay I'll do it." Troy said as Gabriella kissed him.

"Thank you."

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM **

When it came time to have the ballroom class Troy, Scott, and Damien (Celena and Kelly's dates) had to be pulled into the class by the girls. They had found out that the dance they had to do was the waltz which made the boys wanted to quit already. The group learned the steps and how close they had to be and everything else. After the class both Troy and Gabriella were sore from all the dancing. They had danced before but never like that. Gabriella walked into the living room to see her parents and 10 year old sister. Her mother and sister were looking in a dress book while her father was watching a basketball game.

"Hey gabby me and mommy are looking for your dress." Christina said as Gabriella sat down next to her father.

"That's great Christy." Gabriella said as she put her head down on her father's shoulder.

"Tried from school baby girl." Greg said as she shook her head.

"Yeah Troy and I have to take a ballroom class for the spring ball." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes.

"That's great sweetie; what dance do you have to do." Inez said.

"The waltz which is way harder than it looks." Gabriella said as her family laughed.

"Yeah I know Troy must look worse than you." Christina said as she laughed.

"Yeah well the guys didn't like it all that much." Gabriella said as she laughed too.

"Well don't worry everything will be okay and we are going to go get your dress this soon." Inez said as Gabriella got excited.

"Finally something that won't hurt my feet."

"Says who?" Greg said as all the girls laughed.

The next couple of weeks Gabriella and Troy worked hard on everything for the ball. They went to the class with the others everyday which started to get better as the days went by. Everyone was getting excited and trying to help Gabriella out as much as they could which made her stressed. While everyone was at Gabriella's talking about the ball she sunk out to the place where she could always go to get away; Troy's House. Gabriella walked into her boyfriend's house to hear him in the shower singing. She just giggled and went to his room. Troy's room was how an 18 year old boy's was supposed to look like. He had his on his desk, his X-BOX 360 connected to his 36in flat screen, pictures of him with the gang and some of him and Gabriella and all of his basketball stuff. Gabriella decided to wait for Troy and sat on his bed and started to read one of his basketball magazines.

"Were soaring, flying in there's not a…" Troy sang as he entered his room but stopped when he saw his girlfriend in his bed laughing at him.

"Even in the shower you think of me." Gabriella said laughing.

"Hey babe what are you doing her." Troy said.

"Busy house; had to get away from all the ball talk." Gabriella said as she finished reading the magazine.

"Oh okay and by the way you are sometimes the reason why I have to take a shower." Troy said smirking at her while he put on boxers.

"Okay too much information." Gabriella said laughing.

"What it's the truth." Troy said as he laid down in his bed and pulled Gabriella on top of him.

Gabriella laughed as Troy started to kiss her which she smiled into and they started a make out session which lasted 20 minutes.

"Okay know do you want to tell me why your place is so crazy." Troy said after they pulled back for air.

"Everyone is so excited about the ball and trying to do everything. I mean the girls are still talking about my dress which I already got, and Sharpay is steady telling me how the ball is going to be. Everything is just stressing me out." Gabriella said as she laid her head down on Troy's chest.

"Okay babe you need to clam down. Everything will be fine. The ball is a week away. We know what we have to do and you have everything so just relax." Troy said as he kissed her hair.

"Yeah but Troy what if we don't win." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Then who cares. Just as long as we try are best and have fun." Troy said as he kissed her again.

"Thanks babe you always know what to say." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey that's what I'm here for." Troy said as he finished getting ready and they went back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks have gone by and the day of the ball was finally here. Everything has been going crazy with all the staff at Lava Springs getting stuff ready, and all the girls going at get ready. Gabriella was at Lava Springs getting ready up where all the others girls were getting ready while everyone else was down stairs in the dance hall. Troy was with the guys talking downstairs.

"So dude you ready for this." Chad said as he and the guys were over by the drinks.

"Yeah I just hope Brie is. She's been nervous since this morning." Troy said as the gang laughed.

"Yeah well Gabby is going to fine." Ryan said as the others agreed.

"Well if it isn't mister Troy Bolton." A voice said as the guys all turned around to see Landon Smith.

"What are you doing here Smith?" Troy said as he glared at him.

"Well since Gabriella has you as a date, I'm Katie's date." Landon said as he smirked.

"It doesn't matter who your date is, you're still going to lose." Troy said looking at him angry.

"Oh and you will." Landon said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah because my girl isn't a slut." Troy said as all the others laughed.

"Now if you excuse us we have people to see." Troy said as the guys followed him and left Landon standing there.

**WITH GABRIELLA**

"Hey Gabriella." Celena said as she walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey Celena. You ready for tonight." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah what about you?" Celena said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous."

"Hey you're going to do fine. Just like me and Kelly." Celena said as Gabriella looked at her.

"What about Katie." Gabriella said as Celena just looked at her.

"Yeah you're right." Gabriella said as they both laughed.

"Well look who it is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella and Celena turned around to see the two West High girls; Brittany and Vanessa Thomas.

"What are you two doing here?" Gabriella said as she crossed her arms.

"We are here to win; what else." Vanessa said doing the same as Gabriella.

"Well that doesn't matter you guys are going to lose no matter what." Celena said as Gabriella agreed.

"And how is that." Brittany said angry.

"There are 4 of us and only 2 of you. Figure out the math and you will find your answer." Gabriella said as her and Celena walked off.

"I think we have a good shot of winning." Gabriella said as her and Celena laughed and went to get ready.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said as her and the girls walked up to the guys.

"Hey Shar." Troy said as the guys each went the girls.

"You ready for tonight." Taylor said as Troy nodded.

"Yeah the only thing that I'm worried about is the dancing part. I mean we have to waltz." Troy said as the guys started to laugh.

"You'll be fine Troy." Kelsi said as the guys laughed.

"Have you seen him dance?" Chad said as Troy hit him on the head.

"Thanks a lot dude." Troy said as he heard the m.c call them over**.**

"**Everyone please head over to the stairwell the girls are on their way down."** The m.c said as Troy looked at the gang.

"Well looks like I'm up." Troy said as he walked over to the stair well.

As the m.c said all the girls and their dates the only people that were left was Gabriella and Brittany.

"Good luck Gabriella; you'll need it." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Says the girl with a zip on her face." Gabriella said as Brittany's eyes widen but before she could do anything her name was called.

"Looks like you're up." Gabriella said with a smirk as Brittany walked down the stairs.

_Okay Gabriella you're next. Just remember what Troy said and everything will be okay. _Gabriella thought as she walked to the top of the stairs.

"**Ladies and Gentleman next up is Ms. Gabriella Montez and her escort Troy Bolton."**

As Gabriella walked down the stairs everyone clapped and Troy's face dropped. _Gosh she is beautiful_ Troy thought as he watched his girlfriend walked down. Gabriella had on a blue strapless dress with matching shoes. She had on her T necklace with diamond earrings ad bracelets.

"Wow you look beautiful." Troy said in Gabriella's ear as he took her hand and walked over to the other couples.

"Thank You." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

As the night went on the judged the girls on everything. When it was time for the dancing part everyone got nervous.

"You okay babe." Gabriella said as her and Troy got ready.

"Yeah just nervous." Troy said as he looked at her.

"Hey that's my job." Gabriella said as they both laughed.

"Remember what you told me; as long as we have fun its good." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"Yeah you're right. Let's do this." Troy said as they got into place.

As they started to dance Troy and Gabriella surprised their family and friends seeing none of them knew how to dance that well.

"Wow they are great." Inez said as everyone agreed.

"Yeah I didn't know that they could dance so well." Jack said as he looked at how his son moved with his girlfriend.

After the dance all the couples went up to the stage to find out who one what. In the end Kelly and Celena each one a award and Troy and Gabriella won cutest couple as everyone thought they would. Now it was time to figure out who won Ms. Albuquerque.

"Ladies and gentleman the 2010 winner of the Spring Ball is……"

**Ha aren't I evil. Find out who wins in the next one. Sorry that this one is kinda lame; I was tried when I finished it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And the winner is……. GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" After the m.c said that everyone had went crazy. Gabriella had did it she won.

"Gabriella you won." Celena and Kelly said as they both hugged her.

"I won." Gabriella said as she went up to get her sash and trophy.

"Congratulates Ms. Montez you are the new Ms. Albuquerque." As the m.c said this Gabriella's family and friends walked up on the stage to congratulate her.

"You did it babe you won." Troy said as he picked her up and spun her around.

After this Chad looked at Gabriella for the okay and once she nodded her.

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WILDCATS

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME

"_Mom you won the Spring Ball." Kaylee said as she looked at her mom shocked._

"_Yep." Gabriella said as she looked at her daughter with a smile. _

"_Wow and you and dad won cutest couple." Kaylee said as she saw the picture of her parents at the ball._

"_Yeah everyone knew we were going to get it. Just like you and Michael are going to get it. And you are going to win." Gabriella said as she looked at her daughter with a smile._

"_You really think so." Kaylee said as she looked at her mother. _

"_Sweetie I know so." Gabriella said as her daughter hugged her._

"_Thanks mom. I am going to go call Jessica and Michael." Kaylee said as she ran up to her room as her father and brother walked into the room._

"_Hey dad." Kaylee said as she ran upstairs._

"_Who where is she going so fast." Troy said as he looked at his wife._

"_Upstairs to call Jessica and Michael. She got into the Spring Ball." Gabriella said as she kissed her husband._

"_Oh she got in that's great." Troy said as he sat down on the couch and pulled Gabriella with him._

"_Yeah and she was like I was when I got in. Nervous as hell but I told her about when I was in it." Gabriella said as she showed Troy the pictures._

"_She'll be okay just like her mother." Troy said as he kissed her on the cheek._

"_But I do think that we were and still are the cutest couple ever." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes._

_**HSM*HSMHSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**_

"_And the winner is….. Kaylee Bolton."_

"_I did it mom I won." Kaylee said as she hugger her parents. _

"_I knew you could baby girl." Gabriella said as she hugged her back._

"_Like mother like daughter." Troy said as he hugged his wife from behind and smiled at his daughter. _


End file.
